Deafening Silence
by Raion21
Summary: R just in case. Au, soon to be IruKaka. One tramatized introverted Kakashi, One new to school caring Iruka, and a dash of mischievous Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

I've told myself over and over not to start a new story until I get one of my others finished but this morning I was brutally attacked and left for dead by a pack of vicious, evil, rabid, fluffy, pink, plot bunnies and this was the result.

Ages- Kakashi 18, Iruka 17 (I'll add more characters later)

This is a KakaIru (Mabey IruKaka.) or atleast it will be once they get over themselves and proclaim their undying lurv for each other like Kishismoto-san secretly wants!

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto!!!

He stood outside the door. He could hear them inside, they were talking. Talking about him mabey? No, topics of interest go by fast in large groups, especialy when the large group consisted of hormone driven teenagers. No they weren't talking about him. They hadn't gotten into any serious discussions about him in a few years. They'd lost their interest in him. That was fine by him, he hated it when people talked about him, he hated it when people talked in general, but that was just stupid, it was what people do, talk. He couldn't stop them no matter how much he wanted silence.

They were still talking, talking, and laughing. He hadn't laughed in what seemed like ages, hadn't talked in what seemed like ages, not since that night.

That night. It seemed like centuries ago, yet felt like yesterday, really it was five years, two months, one week, four days, thirteen hours, fourtythree minutes, and twentyfive seconds ago. Twentysix, twentyseven, twentyeight, twentynine, thirty. Damnit, he'd sworn to himself that he'd stop counting the seconds.

Unless you counted waking up, screaming in the middle of the night, it was a long time to go without uttering a single word. He was begining to think that he'd forgotten how to talk, but that was just ubsurd, you could lose the ability to talk, you could not understand someone elses language, but you couldn't forget how to talk, could you? He was unsure and unwilling to find out.

They were still talking and laughing. He knew once he opened the door they would all stop and turn to stare at him. It happened every morning, they'd stare at him, he'd ignore them and take his usual seat, the back table by the window. That table was always empty, had always and will always be empty. No one dared sit next to him, for fear of being branded a social outcast, like him.

The social higherarchy of a school was, in his opinion, an amusing thing. Those at the top dictated what was cool and what wasn't. Something that was cool one week, will most likely not be so the next week, and if you think what was cool the previous week is still cool you'll certainly have a lot of ass to kiss to get back in the good graces of those at the top. The top consisted jocks and cheerleaders and of course their little pets, the ones who want to be jocks or cheerleaders and would push their own grandmothers down the stairs to obtain that status.

Then there were the ones who didn't want to be at the top but still wanted to be cool. They had their own little groups to be cool in. Goths, skaters, punks, geeks, nerds, you name it and there was probley a group for it. After all those groups came the bottem feeders, they're the ones that will hang out with almost anyone. Nobody likes them but they don't take a hint and go away. Even if that hint smacked them upside the head.

Below the bottem feeders were the social outcasts. Like the bottem feeders nobody liked them, only difference was they take a hint and go away to some quiet corner to pity themselves. They're usually the ones you find somewhere with slit wrists, or hanging from something, or flying off a tall building.

Let it be known that teenagers can be the most vicious creatures on the face of this planet.

He came after the social outcasts, not even the real social outcasts would come near him. That was fine by him, he liked his solitude and he liked his silence, or so he told himself. He was only considered a social outcast for a lack of anything better to call him.

They were still in there, talking, and laughing. He took a deep breath, blew it out, and swipped a gloved hand through his unruly silver hair.

Taking a step foreward he reached out and pulled open the door. Right on cue everyone stopped talking and laughing to turn and stare at him. This time though instead of walking to his seat he stared right back. Right at the boy who was sitting in the seat next to his. Sitting at his table, his always empty table, invading his space. The other students looked back and forth between the two. Probley in hopes of a fight.

He'd never seen this boy before. Long brown hair pulled into a topknot at the top of his head, scar running across the bridge of his nose. He wore the normal boy's school uniform, white button up long sleeved shirt, black tie, black slacks, black shoes.

It wasn't that he'd never seen this boy before that made him stop, new students come and go, it was that he was sitting at his table, his always empty table. He'd always sat alone since that night, who was this boy to come and change that.

It only took him a moment to analize his intruder and he continued on to his seat, everyone was still staring. Resting his head in his hand he turned his gaze out the window.

His intuder poked him in the shoulder. "I'm Iruka Umino, obviously I'm new, you are?"

So his intruder had a name, he continued to stare out the window and ignore this Iruka boy. Whether Iruka was going to say anything more he couldn't tell, the teacher came in and began roll.

Making it to the 'H's she called, "Hatake, Kakashi." The only acknowledgement he gave to his name was a slight glance to the head of the classroom. Taking this as an 'I'm here' she continued down the list.

Succesfully making it through roll with minimal disruption, the teacher started class. "Today we have a new student. Iruka Umino, please stand." The boy did as he was told. "Could you please tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Uh, my name's Iruka, I'm from japan, I've studied english all my life, and um, my brother and I moved her to America with our aunt when our parents died." His intruder said, he only had a slight accent. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the boy's face was bright red.

"Thank you Iruka, you may sit down now, since you're new we'll have to set you up with a guide, how about you Kakashi?" That was another funny thing about schools, teachers seemed to be completely oblivious to the social standings of their students, or mabey she just knew that he was the only one who wouldn't object. Can't object if you don't talk. He glared. "Good it's settled then." She said cheerfully. "Now we'll be starting our projects this month so the person next to you will be your partner. You can pick whatever topic you want as long as it's school appropriate. This will count as half your grade so do try to do a good job. You'll have the rest of to day to work on it, have fun!"

This was going to be a long day.

A/N

I'm a huge fan of KakaIru (Really I'm a huge fan of KakaAnyone) and this is my first time writing it. Yay.

That line "Let it be known that teenagers can be the most vicious creatures on the face of this planet." is so true.  
When I was in middle school there was this kid named Elliot, everone hated him, he was a theif, but that's besides the point.  
One weekend he went camping with his older brother and came back a week later, he had been in the hospital because he was mauled by a bear and when he told us that we didn't really believe him cuz his wounds weren't that bad. (Duh he was in the hospital they healed.)  
I wanted to get back at him for stealing my cd player so in front of everyone I told him he was probley making it up and that he was really raped by a squirrel, naturally everyone laughed and that stuck with him all through high school and I'm preatty sure into collage (He's two years older than me) but now looking back on that I feel really bad about saying that.

Sorry about that little side story, just had to get that off my chest and I really do feel bad about it.

Anyway let me know what you think.

REVIEW NO JUSTU!!! Wah!


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter's more about Iruka, but it does explain a few things about Kakashi. If I'm making this confusing just let me know. Sometimes when I write storys I forget that my readers don't know what I'm planning on doing and I write the story under the assumption that they do, it's the reason I only got a 'C-' in my creative writing class.

Anyway on to more important notes, I'm halfway finished with the next chapter for this story so expect that sometime soon, then I'll start working on my other storys again, so expect updates for them sometime in the near future.

A great big thank you to all my reviewers!!!! I really love reading your reviews.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto!!!

By the end of the day Kakashi and Iruka hadn't gotten any work done on their project, they hadn't even picked a subject. Though it wasn't for Iruka's lack of trying, every time he tried to strike up a conversation with the silver haired boy he was ignored. He didn't move to America to be ignored, of course he didn't move to America to be acknowledged either, but definitely not ignored.

After trailing behind Kakashi for awhile he realized he wasn't going to get a tour so he wandered off one his own. In his travels about the campus he was able to gather little to zero Intel on Kakashi. He learned that the boy never talks, at least not for nearly six years. Some think he went mute but after asking a few more questions he descovered that Kakashi witnessed some horrific event and hasn't said a word since.

He could leave it at that and give the boy his privacy but the curiosity would eat at him until he slowly but surely went insane. So he promised himself he would investagate but not ask Kakashi any questions, that should keep his privacy in tact.

By the end of school he was able to get a nod out of Kakashi to meeting the next day, Saturday, to work on their project together. Before he could ask whether he wanted to do it at Iruka's apartment or his own, Kakashi pulled out a sheet of paper, scibbled down a time, his address and direction on how to get there from the school. He handed Iruka the paper and disappeared into the hall in the throng of students.

Iruka walked down the street towards his little brother's school thinking about Kakashi. What could have happened to make him stop talking? He'd heard rumors but none of them seemed possible, abducted by aliens, cloned, and many other farfetched storys. All he knew was that something bad happened about six years ago and Kakashi hasn't been the same since. Though after a little digging he'd found out that nobody actually knew Kakashi very well before whatever it was, to tell if he'd changed much after whatever it was.

A pack of little kids ran by him laughing, he heard one of them say, "Let's see that new kid get down from that." How many new kids could there be in one school? He hoped more then his little brother.

When he got to the school nothing looked out of place, he started to walk up to the entrance. "Hey Iruka-niichan, up here." A voice called from above him, Iruka was almost too afraid to look up, almost. He looked up. Hanging upside down from the flagpole was his little brother.

"Hang on Naruto, I'll get you down." He turned to the pole and carfully untied the rope. Slowly he lowered the little blonde safely to the ground. "Naruto are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm hungery though." The blonde replied.

"You're always hungery, let's go home, I'll make us some ramen." Iruka ruffled the boy's hair as they started the walk home.

"Alright! You're the best." Naruto started jumping up and down in excitement.

One could tell just by looking at the two that they weren't related by blood. One had brown hair tied into a topknot the other had short spikey blonde hair, one had brown eye's the other, blue. Naruto was adopted by the Umino's when he was three. His mother, Kyuubi Uzumaki, was a real cutthroat. She ran a slave ring, she had people, mostly children, kidnapped, trained, and sold off to other countries.

Iruka's father was one of the detectives that brought her organization down. Though they were never able to catch her, she fled to America, they did discover her three-year-old son, Naruto, badly beaten. He had three cuts on both sides of his face, and when they healed they kind of looked like wiskers.

When it was discovered that nobody could find Naruto's father the Umino family ended up adopting the boy and they were a happy family right up until their mother and father were killed. Iruka believed that it was Kyuubi that killed them but there was no proof. So the boys were shipped off to America to live with their aunt.

When they arrived at home it was empty, their aunt worked until late. Iruka went to the kitchen and set about making a big pot of instant ramen. After many, many, bowls of ramen Naruto was sated enough to play in his room until dinner.

Iruka went to his own room, sat down at his computer, and began his search for more info on Kakashi. He started with the local paper, going back a little over five and a half years. After hours of random shootings, house fires, poisoned dogs, and kidnappings he stumbbled across a picture three kids and one adult. He didn't notice until later that one of the kids was Kakashi, what caught his eye was the adult, one Arashi Hatake. It didn't even register that Hatake was Kakashi's surr name. The man, Arashi, looked exactly like Naruto, same spikey blonde hair, same blue eyes, even the same mischievous smirk.

He read the small article that went with the picture:

_A young boy was found tortured and unconcious in the west woods with three dead bodies. The coroner reports that all three were tortured and killed with a single gunshot to the head. Bodies have been identafied as Arashi, Obito, and Kei Hatake. Seen above with the surviver, Kakashi Hatake._

_ Police have no comment on what happened as of yet but the hospital reports severe physical as well as mental trama to Young Kakashi Hatake._

_Obito, boy, age 13, Kei, girl, age 13, and Kakashi, boy, age 12, were all the adopted children of Arashi._

That was all it said. So Kakashi was the adopted son of a man who looked suspiciously like Naruto. A man who was murdered right along with Kakashi's adopted brother and sister. That explained much but opened up so many more questions.

There was nothing else in the paper's archives about Kakashi. They must have given up when Kakashi refused to talk.

He could sympathize with Kakashi, when his parents died all he wanted was to be left alone, but everybody had to come and tell him how sorry they were and that they understood. They didn't really understand, they couldn't unless they lost someone that was that close to them. All it was, was just words, empty meaningless words. Sure they probaly meant them when they said them, but what would they mean to him? Nothing, that's what.

He wished he could just stop talking to people, but his parents raised him to be polite and respectable. Ignoring people was not polite and respectable.

He flopped down on his bed and thought about Kakashi, mabey there was a way to get him to open up. He probaly hasn't let anyone close to him in all these years.

He had to be at the other boy's house tomarrow morning at nine and this project would be going nowhere real fast if he didn't figure out how to communicate with him. He would do it all himself if he could, but Kakashi was probaly used to being ignored and looked over, so he couldn't do that to the other boy. All he had to do was figure out a way to get him to at least talk to him, or this next month of working on their project would be very quiet and not very productive.

Iruka wondered what his parents would think if he brought someone like Kakashi home. They accepted that he was into guys but they would never accept a guy like Kakashi. Untidy silver hair, he wondered if it was naturaly that color, or if he ever combed it. Left ear pierced, not once, but three times. He slouched, he always looked bored, and though he had good reason, he blatantly ignored the world. No, his parents would probaly smack Kakashi silly if he dared come near their sweet little boy looking like that.

Though in Iruka's opinion all those things made him all that much more appealing, plus he looked well built under that school uniform and he was amazingly handsome. Iruka sighed, he probaly wasn't into guys. That didn't stop him from admiring him though.

Even if no possible relationship was in the future Iruka was hopeful that he would find something out about Naruto's father, if that Arashi guy was indeed his father. They just looked so much alike, what were the odds?

He was just starting nod off when Naruto came bursting into his room and plopped himself right down on top of Iruka. "Dinner's ready Iruka-niichan!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay." Iruka picked naruto up and carried him to the small diningroom. Dinner like every other night consisted of tv diners or frozen pizza or something that only needed to be heated up, tonight, frozen pizza. Their aunt wasn't much of a cook, she really wasn't much of an aunt either, the only time she said anything to them was when she wanted them to do something. She would heat the food up, put it on the table, and go to her room for the rest of the night. They hardly ever saw her.

Iruka ended up taking care of Naruto all the time, not that he minded, he loved taking care of his little brother. He set Naruto down in a chair and dished him up a slice of pizza. "So how was school Naruto?"

"Fine. There are a whole bunch of really cool kids, let's see there's Ino, she's kinda bossy, there's Shikamaru, he's lazy, there's Kiba, he has a dog named Akamaru. Can we get a dog? There's Shino, he plays with bugs, and Hinata, she's really shy. Then there's Chouji, he has really great snacks, there's Sakura, she's really really pretty. Oh and there's also this kid named Sasuke, but he's jerk, and I don't like him." Naruto said that all in one breath and took a few bites of pizza.

"What about the kids who tied you to the flagpole?" Iruka asked.

"Oh them? They're jerks from a different class." Naruto finished his slice of pizza and grabbed another one. "How about you, how was your school?"

"It was fine, we're doing some project all of this month and I have to work with a boy who doesn't talk." Iruka reached for another slice of pizza.

"How come he doesn't talk?" Naruto asked confused.

Iruka swallowed his bite of pizza. "He just doesn't. I'm going to his house tomarrow to work on the project so you'll have to stay here by yourself."

"I'll be fine, I am almost nine after all." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Yeah in ten months. You have my pager number if you need me and I'll call you back immedietly." Iruka said.

"He has a phone?" Naruto finished off the last of another slice.

"Why wouldn't he?" Iruka asked.

"Well, what would he need a phone for if he doesn't talk?" Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"Good point, I'll call you back as soon as I can, all right?" Iruka started to clear the table. "Why don't you go watch tv?"

"Okay." Naruto jumped up and ran to the other room, which was only a few feet away in the small apartment.

It was a three bedroom apartment but it was smaller then most two bedroom ones. He needed to start looking for a job so he could start saving money. That way when he turned eighteen in may, he could file for custody of Naruto and they would be able to live on their own, which was almost exactly what they were doing now, except with a ghost of a roommate that knew how to heat up food.

He put what was left over of the pizza in the fridge, that would be Naruto's lunch tomarrow, and washed the dishes. After that he washed down the table and tossed the rag in the dirty cloths pile, he'd have to get up early tomarrow and do a load of laundrey.

He went into the living room to find Naruto fast asleep on the couch, the tv was on to some weird cartoon called 'Invader Zim' he sat down and watched it.

By the end of the show he was left wondering what kind of drugs the creaters of this cartoon were on. He turned off the tv and carefully picked Naruto up and took him to his room. After laying him on the bed he gently pulled off his cloths, put his pajamas on, and tucked him in. He quietly left and went to his own room and layed down on his bed thinking of what he would do tomarrow, how he would be able to work with Kakashi, and who Arashi really was. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

A/N

I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. (Other than IruKaka, yes IruKaka not KakaIru.) I barely have a plot formed out and I'm typing this off the top of my head.

It's early december in this fic and people will be snowed in hinthintwinkwinknudgenudge and they're not in Konoha, I'm not really sure where they are. A place that snows from late-November to mid-feburay is my guess.

Isn't it funny that they all live in America and have Japanese names? The rookie Genin are mentioned but don't expect much from them, they're all ages 8-9 and in the same class.

Let's see what else do you need to know, hmm? Oh yes Naruto is Naruto Umino because the Uminos adopted him. Arashi Hatake is the 4th Hokage incase you didn't get that, he adopted Kakashi, Obito, and Kei, who were street kids, and thus they are Hatakes. Kyuubi Uzumaki will not be making a live appearance, for she is dead, she will however be in flashbacks. Surr names are last because they're in America.

Oh also just so I don't get anyone's hopes up I'll say this now, I won't be writing any lemons, but when the time comes if anybody wants to write one for this story I'd be you bestist friend.

REVIEW NO JUSTU!!! Wah!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long, I meant to get this up last night. now I'm going to take a break from this story to catch up on my other two stroys. So again thanx to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like this chapter, it's extra long!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

_  
"Obito, you're going to get fat if you keep eating like that." A young blonde girl said elbowing her friend in the side._

_ "Leave me alone Kei, I'll eat whatever I want." A boy with spikey black hair and goggles said as he took a bite of the hotdog he'd just bought from a street vender. "Besides Kakashi just ate three of them in practically one go, I don't see you nagging him."_

_Kakashi, who was on the other side of Kei shrugged. "I'm under weight."_

_"Yeah, Kakashi's practically skin and bones, you should give him your's" Kei said._

_Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not hungery."_

_"Good cuz you ain't getting it." Obito tossed the last piece into his mouth._

_"Pig." Kei glared at the raven haired boy who was occupied with likcing his fingers._

_"Come on you two, Arashi's not going to be happy if we're late again." Kakashi sighed._

"_We're already an hour late, he can wait a few more minutes." Obito said._

"_Now that's not very nice." A voice said from behind them. "And after all I go through to teach you brats and keep you out of trouble. I feed you, cloth you, give you a nice warm bed to sleep in, and this is the thanks I get."_

"_Arashi!" Obito yelped. "How'd you get behind us."_

"_I walked of course." Arashi smiled, Obito pouted, Kei laughed. _

_Kakashi was about to join in the laughter when everything went black, he could still see the others, they were still laughing and having good time at Obito's expense, they seemed completely unaware of what was going on._

_He reached out to touch Kei's arm but his hand went right through it. They started to walk away still laughing, he tried to run after them but the faster he ran the further they went away from him. "COME BACK!!!" He yelled but they just kept going until they disappeared from sight._

_Kakashi was all alone in the black void, everywhere he ran there was nothing but black and it was getting colder and colder by the second. Just when he thought he'd be alone, cold, and running forever he tripped over something._

_On his knees now he crawled backwards trying to find what he'd tripped over. His left hand grasped something, it was an arm._

_As soon as he touched the arm everything went white, he could see everything around him. He was in a room with white walls, a white ceiling, and a white floor. The arm was gone, and he was still alone, and cold._

_Something was coming out of the wall in front of him. Getting up he walked over and touched it. It was black and kind of sticky. It started pouring out of the wall and turing red, it was blood._

_He turned to run, but when he faced the opposite wall, Obito was standing there. "Obito! I'm so glad to see you, do..." he stopped talking when he noticed the blood starting to pour out of his life long friend's mouth, nose, eyes, and ears. Kei and Arashi appeared on either side of Obito, both covered in blood._

_The blood that was pouring from the wall was getting deeper now, it was up to his ankles. His friends were bleeding more now, cuts were appearing everywhere on their bodies. He could hardly recognize them._

_They reached for him, he whimpered and took a step back, falling in the blood that was almost to his waist now. Obito was the first to jump on him, trying to hold him under, then Kei joined in and he had to struggle with all his might to keep his head above the surface of the blood. Arashi grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down into the blood._

_That was it he couldn't fight against Arashi, he was too strong. He could taste the disgusting liquid, feel it filling his lungs. He gagged and choked. He kicked and hit and scratched at the mutilated bodies of his friends, anything to get free._

Kakashi sat bolt upright in his bed, he could hear someone screaming, he tried to figure out where it was coming from, and realized it was him. He stopped and the only sound left in the dark room was his own ragged breathing.

He tossed himself back down to the mattress and tried to calm himself. One would think that after having disgustingly bloody nightmares every night for nearly the past six years that one would be used to it by now, but no, he always screamed or threw himself out of bed. He was beginning to think that he always would get nightmares.

That would certainly put a damper on a love life. He could never stay all night, that was fine by him though, what guy his age wanted to stay all night? There was almost always a jealous brother to watch out for or a gun-toting father. No he was quite happy with the one-night stands with the horny teenage sluts from other schools. Didn't have to talk to have sex.

He turned his head to look at the glowing red numbers on his alarmclock, 5:57am, no sense trying to go back to sleep now. He slipped out from under the covers, pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, and slipped a white T-shirt over his head, and padded silently out of the room.

He didn't turn on any lights, he knew his way around this house well enough, plus turning on lights meant seeing things, and seeing things meant remembering, he hated remembering. Walking down the hallway he passed four closed doors, only one of which was unlocked, the upstairs bathroom, the others were bedrooms much like the one he just left. They were his friends bedrooms, friends long gone, friends he'd never see again.

In Arashi's will everthing was left to Obito, Kei and himself. The house, the money, the possesions, and even the dogs. Since Obito and Kei were also dead it was all left to him, not that he cared, he would have been just as happy, if not more so, going back to the street pennyless. The only reason he didn't was that it would have been rather difficult to take care of four dogs on the street.

He had to fight tooth and nail to keep the dogs, and since no foster home wanted four dogs and a wild child who would sic them all on you rather than say a word, he was left in Arashi's large house all by himself. Just him and his dogs. He's gotten four more since then.

He moved silently down the stairs. One of the dogs was asleep at the bottem, he carefully stepped over him and kept walking until he was infront of the refridgerater. He squinted at the bright light that greeted him when he opened it. There wasn't much in it. Pulling a single egg out he set it carefully on the counter. With the lights still off he moved to the cupboard and pulled out a frying pan. He turned the stove one and set the frying pan on top of it. Cracking the egg into the pan he watched it start to cook and sizzle in the dim predawn light.

When it was all cooked, he dropped the egg onto a small plate, and set the plate on the counter. He turned the stove off and took the frying pan to the sink, he turned on the cold water and let it cool while it rinsed. Getting a small cup he went back to the fridge. He poured himself a glass of milk and set it next to the plate. Next he put a slice of bread into the toaster.

The frying pan was cool enough to wash when he went back to the sink. After scrubbing all the food off and rinsing, he pulled a small towel out of a draw and dried it. He put the pan back in the cupboard and tossed the towel into the laundreyroom.

He cut the toast into two triangles and set it on the plate with his egg, he picked his breakfast up off the counter and set it on the diningroom table.

It was getting lighter outside, he could see the empty seats around the table, he shut his eyes and ate his breakfast. By the time it was finished he could hear the dogs stiring in the other room. He took his dishes to the sink, washed them, and put them away again. The clock on the wall read 6:29am.

He stared at the clock, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twentyone, he could hear the dogs entering and exiting through the little doggie door in the wall next to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. Twentytwo, twentythree, twentyfour. The dogs were trained to go in the bushes and leave the yard untouched. Arashi trained his dogs well. Twentyfive, twentysix.

He went upstairs to the only bathroom with a shower and turned the water on so hot it would scald, he pulled his cloths off and slipped in.

He looked himself over, so many scars, eighteen years worth of scars. He'd been eighteen for a few months now, being eighteen meant no more unexpected and untimely visits from annoying social workers. He could do whatever he wanted, within the law of course, mabey he'd graduate early, he certainly had all his credits and then some. But then what? Get a job? Thanks to Arashi he was set for life, as long as he didn't go blowing the money frivolously, he should be fine, hell if he ever had kids they would be fine for a good majority of their lives, mabey even grandkids.

After a while the water started getting cold, he turned it off. Stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and began to dry himself off. There was no point in keeping the lights off now that the sun was starting to rise. It was at that point where he could see everthing but the dimness of it made it all annoying to look at.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, dropped his clothes down the laundreyshoot, and went back to his bedroom to get dressed.

His bedroom was mostly empty, he'd stripped away all personal items after that night. It seemed that everything made him remember, and he hated remembering. All that was in the room was King size bed, every bedroom had a king-size bed. A dresser, a nightstand with a lamp and an alarmclock, and a desk. The room was rather big and even more so without a bunch of stuff in it.

Everything was big in Arashi's house. He always said it was so the dogs would have enough room to run around in, though everyone who knew Arashi knew it was so he'd have enough room to run around in, he was just a big kid at heart. He always loved to pull pranks on people, usually with Kakashi, or Obito, or both at his side, helping, Kei would always scold them when she found out, but you could see in her eyes that she thought it was funny. She was also the first to volunteer when the prank was being pulled on Arashi.

It was rare that anyone could pull one over on him, but sometimes he would let it happen just to make them happy, though secretly they all knew that a few of their pranks weren't just 'allowed to happen' but Arashi had his pride as a prankster and would never admit it.

He stood in front of his dresser and let the towel drop to the floor, he pulled on a pair of boxers, then a pair of green cargo pants. He pulled a black shirt over his head, it had a demented looking little hamster with wings on the front's top left side and on the back it said "The Flying Hamster Of Doom Rains Coconuts On your Pitiful City" in red letters and a bigger version of the hamster below that. Last he slipped on his usual fingerless gloves.

His clock read 7:00am on the dot. Iruka would be here in two hours. That should give him just enough time to clean the house.

He went back downstairs, flicked the stereo on, and he turned the volume up loud enough to be heard throughout the entire house. The cd that was in, was one that he burned a few dozen rock songs into, he didn't care what he listened to really, just so long as it was loud, the louder the better. He could concentrate on the lyrics and the cleaning and he wouldn't have to remember. How he hated remembering.

He went into the laundreyroom and tossed a load of dirty cloths in the washer, then turned to the shelf next to the washer, gathered up all the cleaning supplies he would need, and set about cleaning the already clean house.

* * *

Iruka walked down a deserted street, it had started snowing lightly, and he hadn't come across a house for a while and he was beginning to wonder if he'd taken a wrong turn. He examined the directions again for nearly the hundreth time that morning. It was already 9:14am, he was late.

Mabey Kakashi gave him the wrong directions on purpose, mabey he wanted him lost and confused, wandering this deserted street from now until the end of eternity. That was just silly thinking though, right?

He was just thinking about turning around when he walked in front of a gate that had been previously hidden by some over grown bushes. There was an address in faded gold numbers on the stone wall that the gate was connected to so this must be the place.

It was a cast iron gate that was padlocked in four different places. Inside there was what looked to be, at one point in time, a beautiful garden. Now it was all overgrown and thick, there were blackberry vines everywhere, and the trees were covered in ivy. With everthing covered in a light layer of snow it made it look kind of beautiful again. The path that led away from the gate took a sharp turn to the left a few meters away so there was no telling how far back the house was.

Iruka looked around. On the ground there were tire tracks in the snow, they were too close together to be from any car Iruka had ever seen. Must've been a motercycle. On the wall opposite of the address, behind more over grown bushes was an intercom. He pushed the call button hoping it would work and not electricute him.

Nothing happened, he pushed it a few more times just to be sure.

* * *

Kakashi had just turned the music off when he heard the buzzing of the intercom, Iruka was here. He went in to the kitchen, grabbed his keys and shoved them into his pocket. Brining his fingers to his lips he gave a sharp whistle and in moments all eight dogs were lined up next to the front door.

The second the door was open they were out and running circles around each other, waiting for him. He closed the door behind him and started off down the winding path that led to the gate.

* * *

Iruka was freezing his ass off and was just about to give up and walk away when he heard barking. It was faint at first but it was getting louder, just when he figured the dogs would show themselves the barking stopped. One by one eight dogs walked around the corner and sat down in front of the gate just staring at him. It was kind of unnerving.

Right after the last dog, a fairly old looking pug, came Kakashi, in a T-shirt. "Aren't you cold?" Iruka asked him.

Of course Kakashi didn't answer, he just walked up to the gate and began unlockng the padlocks. After setting aside the locks and chains he gave the gate a hard pull, the sound of rusted metal screeching on concrete could be heard. Iruka cringed.

Once he was inside, Kakashi pushed the gate back in place, it offered less resistence this time, and replaced the four locks. He gave each one a little tug to make sure they were in their proper place and turned back to the path.

The further along the path they went the thicker the snow covered vegitation got. The path must have been a fourth of a mile at least and eventually they came to a large house.

Large was an understatement, the house was huge! Iruka had never seen a house so big and he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. It was like a manson, three storys, plus a basement, and balconys. Just like the garden it was undercared for and ivy was crawling up the side of it. "You live here?" Iruka was astonished.

Again Kakashi didn't comment. Instead he walked up to the door and opened it. He stood there waiting for Iruka to enter.

Iruka was finally able to collect himself and he entered in front of Kakashi, the inside was much more well kept than the outside. When he didn't hear Kakashi move he looked back. Kakashi was still standing at the door watching the dogs run around trying to snap at the falling snow, he brought his hand up and gave another sharp whistle, and all eight dogs came running.

Iruka had to move quickly to avoid being trampled by them. Kakashi closed the door after the last dog, the old pug again, came through. Iruka watched the dogs start to wander off, they all looked well feed and well cared for, though one looked really fat.

Kakashi noticed Iruka looking at Neko. He tossed his keys on the table by the door and patted his left hip. The dog turned from wherever she was heading and came to her master. He grabbed Iruka's hand, pulled him down next to the dog, and placed it over her swollen belly.

Needless to say Iruka was a little startled when Kakashi grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the ground. That was all forgotten when he felt something moving inside the dog. She was pregnant, very pregnant by the looks of it. "Oh." Was all Iruka could get out.

Kakashi let go of the other boy's hand and stood. Seeing that she was no longer needed Neko went back the way she was heading.

"So, you'll be having more dogs soon then, huh?" Iruka didn't really expect Kakashi to reply, so he was quite shocked when he saw him nod his head. "Ah ha! I knew you were capable of communication."

Kakashi rolled his eyes and started walking into another room.

"Is that all your going to give me? We do have to work together for a whole month you know." Iruka walked after Kakashi.

He saw the lodgic in talking to this boy, they did have to work together. At least Iruka didn't look at him like he was some kind of freak of nature, and oddly enough he felt somewhat comfortable with him, his hand felt nice. No don't think like that! He liked being alone, he liked silence, nothing was going to change that.

Besides he didn't remember how to talk, right? So what would be the piont in trying? But he didn't want to fail the project, he took pride in his good grades. Could he talk to him?

While Kakashi was having his internal debate he had unintentionaly spaced off, foot raised in mid-step. Iruka walked around him and looked into his clouded blue and red eyes. If he looked hard enough he could almost make out emotions flickering just under the surface. He reached out and poked him in the chest.

Kakashi blinked twice. He had just decided that he would talk to the boy, and was now deciding how to start, when he felt something poke him in the chest. Iruka was standing in front of him, how'd he get there? Kakashi opened his mouth to say something...

A/N

Mwaha, mwahahaha!!! Evil Cliffhanger Of Doom!!! Hehe sorry 'bout that but if I didn't stop it now I'd never stop, which isn't really a bad thing but I had to stop it, sorry.

I kind of have a gerneral idea of where I'm going with this now, kinda.

All the fanart I do for my storys will be in the links in my Profile, I have one for this story and 'And Then They Were Rivals' go check them out, and if you have a DevArt account comment.

Review please!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this. I have a whole list of reasons I haven't updated lately, the main one bein, I'm lazy and I'm sure you don't want to hear the rest.

I'm trying to get back into the click of writing and my new years resolution is to work on my storys more.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

Kakashi opened his mouth to perhaps tell Iruka that it wasn't polite to poke someone when they were thinking but was cut off by the sound of eight dogs barking and growling. Kakashi turned to the front window where all the dogs, minus Neko, who was standing back and growling softly, were lined up, staring outside.

Kakashi walked back to the front door and opened it, in moments seven of the eight dogs were streaking past him, and down the path towards the gate, he and Neko followed at a more sedate pace.

Just when he thought Kakashi was going to say something the dogs started barking, damn dogs, they ruined the moment. Iruka watched as Kakashi went to the door and let the dogs out, to go after whatever was upseting them, then followed with the pregnant dog at his heels.

After a moment of watching Kakashi walk away, Iruka decided to go after. Not like he had anything else to do. He closed the door behind him and jogged a bit to catch up with the silent boy. "So what do you think it is, burgler? Cat?" He noticed Kakashi glare a bit when he said cat.

Cat? Cat? What did he think these dogs were? Untrained pups? Arashi trained his dogs well and Kakashi trained the other four just as well, if not damned close to it! They most certainly would not freak out over a simple cat. Someone hopped the fence; it was the only logical explaination.

They rounded the corner to see the dogs circling a tree waiting for Kakashi to come and deal swift punishment to their intruder.

Iruka looked up into the tree, trying to spot whatever the dogs were after, but the branches were too thick, and he really didn't want to get much closer.

Kakashi stepped up next to him, aiming a rock. How he knew where the intruder was, Iruka didn't know. He let the rock fly and after a brief moment of flight there was a pained yelp from where rock met the flesh of it's intended target.

Branches shook as the intruder crashed through them, knocking deposits of snow to the ground. The moment the intruder hit the ground seven angry dogs had surrounded him, snapping and snarling.

Fortunately for the intruder the moment he hit the ground Iruka recognised him as Naruto. "Stop!" He yelled. "That's my little brother."

Kakashi brought his hand up and gave two sharp whistles; the dogs obediently came to sit around his feet, growling softly.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Iruka stood the boy up on his feet and started dusting him off.

Naruto swatted at the hands that were trying to clean him. "Aunt Kaya told me to follow you 'cause she wanted to be alone with some guy. Then you went in here so I had to jump the fence, and then these stupid dogs came out of nowhere and tried to eat me." Naruto stuck out his tongue at the dogs. One of the larger dogs barked warningly at him and Naruto ran and hid behind Iruka, kicking snow at the dogs from behind the safe barrier of his brother.

Kakashi stepped infront of the old pug, Pakkun, and let the snow hit harmlessly on his legs. He glared at the boy. Kakashi had already made a list of reasons not to like this boy.

This was Arashi's land and he was intruding, he called the dogs stupid, and he kicked snow at the dogs. But most of all he looked like a miniature version of Arashi and that made him start remembering things, he hated remembering, and he hated things that made him remember.

"Naruto the dogs were doing what they were supposed to do, you on the other hand were supposed to stay home." Iruka scolded.

"He can stay." Kakashi found himself saying quietly, despite the fact that he was trying to convince himself that he was angery with the boy. It was a losing battle, how could he be angery with someone that looked so much like the greatest man in the world?

Kakashi spoke so quietly that Iruka almost thought he was hearing things. His voice was raspy from the lack of use over all these years, other than that it was a nice voice.

Kakashi turned and started up the path, the dogs had returned to being playful and were snappng at the snow once more.

Iruka grabbed Naruto's hand and trotted after the not so silent boy. "Hey I thought you said he dosen't talk." Naruto pouted.

"Uh…" was all Iruka could come up with.

Ahead Kakashi smirked, maybe this talking thing wasn't as over-rated as he'd originally thought, it could certainly throw people off their guard when used correctly.

A/N

I know this is really short but I had to get it down because I have a whole bunch of things I'll be putting into the next chapter and I needed Naruto in there to do some of them, So expect the next chapter to be longer and I'll try to get it done soon.

If Kakashi gets over himself and starts thinking he'll know that Naruto is Arashi's son. Explaination in some later chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this took a little longer then I thought to write but it's here.

Hope you like it.

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto.

After getting all the dogs, Naruto, and Iruka back in the house Kakashi plopped down on a couch and watched Iruka scold Naruto in japanese. Little did they know, Kakashi knew exactly what they were saying. He was fluent in quite a few different languages.

"What were you thinking hopping the wall? Those dogs could have killed you, not to mention that's illegal, it's called breaking and entering." Iruka yelled.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "I didn't know there was gonna be dogs and I didn't break nothing."

Iruka also crossed his arms. "That still doesn't mean you can go and trespass on other people's property. You want to go to jail, he could call the cops."

"I wouldn't do that." Kakashi said quietly in english.

Iruka turned to where Kakashi sat on a couch idly scratching behind one of the bigger dog's ear. "You speak Japanese?"

Kakashi dropped his head to the side a bit, as if examining Iruka from a different angle, but didn't say anything.

"You're such a sparkling conversationalist." Iruka muttered and dropped down on the couch across from Kakashi.

Naruto watched both the teens, the silver haired one was staring at the dog, while Iruka was staring at at the silver haired one.

_So silver here is the one Iruka-nii is working with. Wonder if he has any food? I'll have to find out his name if I'm gonna ask him for food, can't just call him silver. Mabey he has ramen. Mmm ramen._ Naruto thought.

He walked up to kakashi and stuck his hand out. "I'm Naruto." He said proudly.

Kakashi was just contemplating whether or not he should give Shanks a bath when a hand was shoved into his face. Kakashi looked at the hand, then at the face that looked so much like a young Arashi. He grabbed the hand lightly. "Kakashi."

Naruto grinned. "Well now that we know each other, I'm hungary, do you have any ramen." He mustered up the cutest puppy dog look and dug his toe into the floor for added effect.

Iruka smacked his head.

Kakashi almost wanted to laugh, almost. "Nothing edible here kiddo." He said.

Naruto crumpled to the floor and let out a few pitiful moans.

"You make it seem like I never feed you." Iruka growled.

Naruto stopped, looked at Iruka, and in a perfectly nuetral tone said, "I'm a growing boy." Then went back to moaning.

The dogs started barking again, causing Naruto to jump up in the air and hide behind Iruka. Just as suddenly as they'd started they stopped and went back to whatever they were doing. Kakashi sighed and sunk back into the couch, he knew what terrible force was coming. It was inevitable, he was what? Three months overdue for the visit now?

"Was _that_ a cat?" Iruka asked. The sound of a car could be heard. "I think someone's here."

Kakashi sunk further back into the couch, there was nowhere to run.

Iruka got up to look out the window. "Yup someone's here, someone in a red sports car."

Kakashi tried to sink further into the couch but alas one could only move through a solid object so far. There was nowhere to hide.

The front door slammed open and in walked a man dressed in a suit, medium length white hair pulled back into a pony tail, and a small package in one hand. "Sorry I'm three months late Kakashi, but things came up you know?" He turned to Kakashi, who had stopped trying to become one with the couch, and opened his mouth to say something. He closed it the second he saw Naruto. "Holy shit it's Arashi reincarnate!" he yelled.

"I know it's hard, but don't be stupid Jiraiya." Kakashi walked over to the man and pulled the package from his hand.

Jiraiya snatched the package back. "Hey if you're gonna insult me, you can't have it. Besides, you've gotta admit he looks like a little Arashi."

Kakashi grunted and sat back down.

"Now don't go lazy on me you still gotta go get the bags from the car, I bought you groceries." Jiraiya tossed the package at Kakashi. "Here your birthday present. Late but here."

Kakashi began to carefully open the wrappings, even though he already knew what it was. After a few moments a small orange book titled 'Make Out Paradise' was revealed. Kakashi glared at Jiraiya. Not that it was a bad book, he had already read it.

"I told you I'd get you a copy when you turned eighteen." Jiraiya grinned at him, unaware that it had already been read, then turned to Iruka. "What's your name kid?"

"Iruka." He offered the man his hand.

Jiraiya shook the hand "Pleased to meet you, I am the great author Jiraiya! Though I'm sure a kid like you has never heard of me, are you eighteen yet?"

Iruka shook his head no.

"Well once you are, you give me a call, okay?" He handed the boy his card.

Jiraiya turned back to Kakashi just in time to see him hand the book to Shanks, who then ran off upstairs with it. "Hey, brat you can't give a dog fine literature like that. I should kick your sorry ass for that. And after I bought you groceries too."

Iruka looked around. "Hey, where'd Naruto go?"

"Hmm, where did the little clone go?" Jiraiya glanced out the window to see the boy hop out of his car. "Hey!"

When they all got outside Naruto was dancing around a small pile of instant ramen.

"Naruto." Iruka growled.

"You know I didn't buy that for you." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi remained silent, the list of similarities between Naruto and Arashi was steadily growing.

When he heard what Jiraiya said, Naruto instantly pounced on the ramen and clutched it to his chest like it was his last lifeline.

"He can have it." Kakashi said.

Naruto started dancing again.

"Well then he's gonna have to work for it, Naruto right? Carry those groceries into the kitchen then you can have the ramen." Jiraiya said.

"Yes sir!" Naruto saluted and pulled two of the four bags out of the car and ran inside with them.

Iruka picked up the ramen walked after him.

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi "So what are they doing here?"

"School." Kakashi turned around and started walking to the house as Naruto came back out for the last two bags.

Jiraiya followed behind him "You're talking in front of them." Naruto ran past them and into the house. "You usually only talk to me or Tsunade, and that's only if nobody else is around. Even then it's pretty rare."

Kakashi said nothing as he entered the house.

"Fine then I'll just make my own assumptions." He poked Kakashi in the back.

Kakashi was about to turn around and smack the annoying man when Iruka ran up to them. "Um Something's wrong with the pregnant dog." He was on the verge of panicking.

Iruka led them back to the kitchen. On the floor in front of the dishwasher was Neko, panting heavily and whimpering slightly. Naruto was sitting cross-legged next to her, petting her head.

"Is she dying?" He asked.

Jiraiya was also on the verge of panicking. "Great hell she's going into labor, why'd she have to do it while I was here, Oh My Guh…"

Kakashi elbowed him in the gut. "Take her upstairs to the study Jiraiya." He ordered.

"Why do I have to do it?" He whined but the murderous look on Kakashi's face told him exactly why he had to do it. So gentely, he picked her up and slowly and carefully he made his way to the stairs with Naruto trailing behind him.

"Iruka, could you get some towels? There should be some on top of the dryer." Kakashi pointed off down the hall. "Last door on your right."

Iruka nodded and started off towards the laundrey room.

That left Kakashi to the final task. Calling Tsunade. He picked the phone up off of the counter and dailed the memorized numbers.

"Hello?" An unformiliar female voice answered. "Hello?… Is this Kakashi? Um if it is, hang on, let me get Tsunade." Good thing he didn't hang up after the first unformiliar hello.

"Kakashi? That you?" It was Tsunade.

"Yes" He answered. "Neko's in labor."

"We'll be right over." With that she hung up.

_We? Where'd this 'we' come from?_ He thought.

Iruka came back with an armload of towels. Kakashi took half and started for the stairs with Iruka right behind him.

When they got to the study, it was an interesting sight to behold. Naruto crying his eyes out while petting Neko, and Jiraiya fanning her with a stack of papers, Neko looked to her master as if to say 'What the hell are these freaks doing?'

Kakashi probaly would have laughed if one of his dog's health weren't at risk. Instead he kicked a stray chew toy at Jiraiya's head. "Tsunade's on her way." He informed him.

Jiraiya rubbed his head. "What'd you go and call that hag for?"

Kakashi glared. "Do you have medical training?" he dropped the towels on the floor and knelt next to his dog to pet her gentely.

Iruka set the towels down next to the ones Kakashi had dropped. "Naruto why are you crying, she's not going to die."

Naruto sniffled and rubbed his nose. "He said she would." He pointed to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked affronted. "I did no such thing, I mearly said that sometimes there can be complications during pregnancy."

Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"He's eight! He doesn't understand these things." Iruka wrapped his arm around his little brother to comfort him. "Neko will be alright." He looked over to Kakashi, obviously the silver haired boy only had a basic idea of what to do. So all they could do now was wait for this Tsunade person to arrive.

A/N

Jiraiya and Tsunade make sure Kakashi is taking care of himself, so they check in on him from time to time. he talks to them but never more then he absolutly has to and only because Tsunade would kick his ass if he didn't. They don't know exactly what happened to Arashi, Obito, and Kei, because Kakashi refused to talk about it.

Okay honestly I have no idea what dogs do when they go into labor, I've only seen cats. I do know you could probaly leave them alone to pop out the babys on their own and they'd be just fine but I wanted to put Tsunade in the next chapter.

The only name of Kakashi's dogs that we know for sure is Pakkun so I made up my own names for the rest of them.

Neko

Shanks

Jagin

Ira

Brux

Kiko

Khaos

Neko and Kiko are the only girls, Kiko's fixed. Khaos is my cat's name. (Sssh don't tell her, she's insanely jealous, and she has sharp little claws.)

There was probaly more I wanted to say but I can't remember right now.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto.

By the time Tsunade finally arrived Jiraiya was ready to rip his hair out. Naruto was already proclaiming loudly what he intended to name the puppies. Almost all being various flavors of ramen, one was Iruka II, because he had to name one after his brother, and another was Kakashi II, because it was his dog and that made him the father. Nobody wanted to explain to him why that was disturbingly wrong.

The kid had to be related to Arashi. Nobody could be that annoyingly hyper at a time like this and not be related to him. Jiraiya was unfortunate enough to have known Arashi as a kid.

"The hag's finally here." Jiraiya said as he watched a car pull up next to his own. "Looks like she brought someone with her."

Moments later the front door could be heard slaming open, then closed. "You just had to call her didn't you?" Jiraiya muttered.

"Kakashi, where are you?" a women yelled.

Jiraiya opened the door to the study. "Where up here!" he yelled out.

A few moments later a blonde haired woman with the biggest set of breast Iruka had ever seen walked in. They had to be fake, or mabey they just looked bigger because she was wearing a shirt that could fit Naruto. Iruka had to force himself to stop staring. Behind the blonde was a smaller black haired woman.

"I brought my assistant, Shizune, I hope you don't mind." The blonde, who was obviously Tsunade, said. "You all are idiots and I wouldn't trust you to put a band-aid over a paper cut let alone help deliver puppies."

Tsunade walked over to Neko and placed her hand over her bloated belly, then turned back to everyone watchign her. "Hmm. Alright, everyone out." When no one moved she glared. "Now!" She yelled.

Once everyone was out of the room Tsunade closed the door with one last glare sent out to them.

Kakashi made for the stairs with the other seven dogs, who were waiting outside the room, following him. Naruto instantly went after them and Jiraiya and Iruka, not wanting to be left behind, followed.

Once downstairs Kakashi flopped down on one of the couches and stretched out a bit. The old pug dog climbed into his lap.

Jiraiya yawned and started for the front door. "Well I'm not gonna stick around now that the hag's here. Good luck Kakashi." With a final wave over his shoulder he was out the door.

Naruto tugged on Iruka's pant leg. "Can I have some ramen now?" he asked.

Iruka turned to Kakashi to ask him if it would be alright if he cooked Naruto some ramen but the silver haired teen was fast asleep on the couch. The old pug looked up at him for a moment then layed his head back down on Kakashi's lap.

"Well I don't think he'll mind." Iruka said quietly. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and directed him towards the Kitchen.

After much searching Iruka finally found a pot big enough to feed Naruto with enough left over for anybody else who wanted some.

Kakashi woke to the salty smell of ramen. It took him a moment to figure out why before he remembered that there were actually people here.

After carefully transplanting Pakkun from his lap to the couch he stood and stretched.

When he got to the kitchen he silently watched Iruka stir a large pot of ramen while Naruto bounced from foot to foot in his impatience. _He looks so much like Arashi, even acts like him. _Kakashi thought. _He can't be any older than eight. Eight years ago, seems like a lifetime ago, Arashi was alive but was he seeing anyone?_ Kakashi racked his brain trying to figure out if his adopted father was seeing anyone at that time.

It hurt to think about it, they were all so happy back then, why'd it all have to change?

When Iruka turned towards the kitchen door and saw Kakashi standing there staring at the floor, he wanted to just walk up and hug him. He looked so lost, like a little kid seperated from his parents in a large crowd.

He turned back to the ramen and dished Naruto up a bowl and sent him to the dining room table with it, assured that the boy would never spill something as precious as ramen.

The silver haired teen hadn't moved a muscle when he walked over to him and gently shook his shoulder.

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone gently shake him. He looked up to see Iruka standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked.

Kakashi slipped passed him and filled a glass of water. As he was sipping it he noted that Iruka was dissapointed. Why was he so concerned with how this kid, this _intruder_, felt? Mabey he needed a hobby. Was observing the new kid in school considered a hobby?

Iruka wasn't really sure why he was dissipointed. It's not like he actually expected the other boy to talk to him, did he? Mabey he needed a Hobby. Was trying to get an antisocial teenager to open up and talk to him considered a hobby?

A/N

I actually had this done a while ago but only just now got around to putting it up, sorry 'bout that.

Just for a heads up the next chapter may have some IruKaka goodness (Though if it does not much.)

Review Please!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright took me awhile but I finally got this chapter finished.

Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto!

The rest of the day went by rather quitely. While Iruka and Kakashi worked on their project, with Iruka doing all the talking and Kakashi making noncommittal grunts every once in awhile, Naruto played all the old video games that Kakashi hadn't touched in years.

Kakashi glanced over to where the boy was completely absorbed in the low-tech graphics and couldn't help but remember the last time he played them.

Obito had challenged him to a game of Mortal Kombat, Kakashi had grudgingly accepted, already knowing the outcome. He had won, like always, and like always Obito tried to beat him up in real life. Arashi had come in and seperated them, then Kei had hit them both on their heads for acting like idiots.

He couldn't help feeling the pain that remembering always caused, which inevitably lead to the guilt. Why had he survived and the others hadn't? Why couldn't he have died with them? The only conclusion he could ever draw from this line of thinking was that fate was a real bitch.

"…Ashi? Are you alright?" Iruka's voice broke into his thoughts.

Kakashi shrugged and turned back their work. Iruka had insisted that they work in the same room as Naruto so he could keep an eye him, as it was a rather large house and he didn't want the boy getting into anything he wasn't supposed to.

It was just starting to get dark when Tsunade and her assistant Shizune came downstairs. "Well congratulations Kakashi you're the proud new owner of five baby puppies!" The blonde woman beamed.

Naruto bolted to his feet. "Yay Puppies!" He screamed. "Can I see them? Can I, can I, can I?"

Tsunade grabbed his shirt as he tried to run past her to the stairs. "Not now kid, later."

"We'd better be heading home anyways Naruto." Iruka said as he stood and stretched.

"Did you dive here?" Shizune asked.

"No, walked." Iruka replied as he tried to remember where he'd left his coat.

Tsunade crossed her arms and glared at him. "While you not walking at this time of night or in this weather." The snow falling outside had thickened considerably. "I'd give you a ride but my car's only a two seater. So you'll have to stay the night here."

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose on Kakashi." Iruka said.

"I don't take no for an answer young man." The bonde woman growled. "Just ask Kakashi."

Iruka turned to where Kakashi had been seated, _had_ been seated. He was now nowhere to be seen.

"Well okay, bad example, but I still don't take no for an answer." Tsunade said as she walked off in search of the silver haired teen to inform him of his guests, leaving Iruka, Naruto, and Shizune alone.

"Why doesn't Kakashi like me?" Naruto asked abruptly.

"Oh I'm sure Kakashi like you just fine, Naruto." Iruka ruffled his little brother's hair.

Naruto growled and slapped at the offending hand. "Then why does he keep looking at me funny?"

"Because you remind him of somebody he once knew." Shizune spoke softly. "You remind us all of him."

Tsunade found Kakashi in the study inspecting the puppies. "Fine pups, are you going to keep any of them?" She asked.

Kakashi shrugged.

"I'm having Iruka and Naruto stay here for the night. It's snowing heavily, my car only has two seats, and only your motorcycle is running properly." She informed him.

Kakashi shrugged again.

"It hurts looking at that boy doesn't it?" When he didn't answer she continued. "Ever since I saw him I've been trying to figure out if Arashi was seeing anyone back then." Even from behind she could see him wince at the name. "Of course even a one night stand can produce a child." She paused. "It also could just be a coincidence."

She stepped foreward and wrapped her arms around him. Kakashi's only response was to tilt his head back slightly. "Now make sure that two of the guest rooms have bedding and the heat turned up." She murmerd. "And be a good host and cook them dinner." She let him go and walked out of the room.

Kakashi listened as she walked down the hall and to the stairs. He'd never admit it but she and Jiraiya were probably the only thing that kept him from suicide all those years ago. For the first few months when he got out of the hospital he was never left alone for more than a second, one of them had always been there.

He'd never really known them before, they were friends of Arashi, and he had only met them on a few different occasions. Now they were as close to him as he allowed anyone.

He didn't have a very good track record with people he let get close to him. They all eventually left him one way or another. His mother had left him when he was very young, just four, and he only just vaguely remembered her face. His father lasted longer, he was a homicide detective. He didn't remember exactly what happened but eventually the man he loved respected ate his own bullet. After that, at the age of eight, he lived on the streets where he meet Obito and Kei, the three of them became best friends and were eventually adopted by Arashi not more than a year later, the rest is history.

Kakashi left the study to prepare two of the abandoned rooms for habitation.

After making sure the beds were made and the heat turned up he made his way back down stairs to see what his guest were up to.

When Tsunade and Shizune left. Iruka started picking up all the papers and books he and Kakashi had been using and told Naruto to put the video games away.

"Now I can see the puppies later, huh Iruka?" Naruto grinned at his brother.

Iruka chuckled. "I suppose so, but only if it's alright with Kakashi."

Kakashi was standing just around the corner, listening to the brothers talk about the puppies. Mostly it was Naruto doing the talking, trying to convince Iruka to let him keep one.

"Even if Kakashi is selling them, we live in an apartment, Naruto. That's not the ideal environment for a dog." Iruka argued. "Plus, Aunt Kaya has a cat."

"The cat's evil!" Naruto whined.

The corners of Kakashi's lip twitched up a bit. In his opinion cats were the vilest creatures known to man. Both Arashi and Obito had been allergic to cats.

"Once I get a job and our own place to live, I'll get you a dog, okay?" Iruka said.

"When will that be?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed. "Hopefully soon."

Kakashi pushed away from the wall and walked to the kitchen to see what Jiraiya had bought him. The old man usually got things that didn't take much effort to make, but they were always somewhat healthy. The first time he had bought Kakashi food it had been nothing but TV dinners, microwave popcorn, and junk food. Tsunade had bashed him over the head with a TV dinner and made him go back to the store. Since then most of it had at least a little nutritional value with the occasonal package of cookies hidden from the wrath of Tsunade.

He pulled open the fridge. Milk, eggs, juice, vegetabales, fruit, and behind all that was a small piece of cake in a clear plastic container. In the freezer was meat, french fries, a few bags of frozen stir-fry mix, and ice cream. He pulled out a bag of the stir-fry mix.

After a brief search through the cupboards he found some rice, then got out a pot and a frying pan, and began to cook.

Naruto had taken it upon himself to explore the large house while both his brother was still cleaning up and the weird silver haired one was in the kitchen. If he happened to come across the puppies in his expedition, who was he not to take a quick peek? It couldn't hurt.

He started with the very top floor. There wasn't much, just a lot of old junk with sheets thrown over it all. Every room he went into was cold and dark. It was a lot like a horror movie. One room was cluttered with papers and jam packed filing cabinets, there was a desk at the far end that was stacked nearly to the ceiling with file folders.

Giving up the third floor as a lost and boring cause he moved back down to the second floor.

The first room he looked in was obviously meant for a girl. Didn't Iruka mention that Kakashi lived alone? But this room looked like it's occupant would return at any moment, the bed wasn't made, there were clothes on the floor, there was even a half eaten candy bar on the night stand. Like all the other rooms he'd looked into this one was also cold and dark. To Naruto, it seemed lonely.

He silently shut the door and moved on to the room across the hall. This one was a lot tidier. The large king size bed was made, there was nothing on the floor, even the picture frames on the dresser were organized from smallest to largest. The only thing that looked out of place was a tuxedo lying on the bed like someone was getting ready to put it on and go somwhere important. Naruto briefly wondered if all the rooms in this house would be like this, lonely, and waiting for its occupant to return.

The next room he looked into was a bathroom, just a plain ordinary bathroom. He was almost relieved.

In the next room he reached his true goal, the puppies! He was glad he wasn't going to look into anymore lonely rooms.

In the study there was only the Mommy doggie, her puppies and that old pug that had always been next to Kakashi. "Hi, I'm just gonna have a quick peek okay?" He said.

"No your not young man you're going to get your little butt back downstairs!" An angry voice said right behind him.

The little blonde jumped and spun around to come face to stomach with his older brother, and it was a very angry looking stomach.

"Now!" Iruka growled.

Naruto meeped and ran for his life. He ran strait down the stairs and into the kitchen where slammed right into the biggest rottweiler he'd ever seen. He was sure it wasn't that big when he had been hiding behind Iruka.

The dog looked at him for a moment before leaning down to lick him on the face.

Kakashi had finished setting the food out on the table and had come back into the kitchen to get the salt and pepper. He stopped at the door to watch his largest dog, Brux, give Naruto a bath in drool.

"Naruto." Iruka called as he came up behind Kakashi.

Kakashi sidestepped to let the slightly shorter boy through.

"Quite playing with the dog and wash you hands." Iruka turned to Kakashi. "Can I use you phone to call our Aunt? She's probably worried about us."

Kakashi nodded slightly and pointed to the far wall of the kitchen.

"Yeah right." Naruto complained as he stood on his toes in front of the sink to reach the water.

Kakashi grabbed the salt and pepper shakers and went back to the dining room with Brux and then Naruto trailing behind him.

Two dogs had already made their way into the dining room and were patiently awaiting table scraps, Brux went to join them.

The table was large, seating eight, three on each side and one on each end. Kakashi sat alone on one side and Naruto took a seat opposite him leaving the seat to his left open for his brother.

The two stared at each other. "How come your house is so lonely?" Naruto asked bluntly.

"Naruto eat your food." Iruka said as he walked in and took his seat.

After Kakashi had eaten all he wanted he began tossing pieces to the three dogs, none of the others had come.

Naruto also started to toss his carrots to the dogs until Iruka told him to stop and eat his food.

"But he's feeding them." Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the silver haired teen across from him who just tossed the last piece to Brux.

"Well they're his dogs, this is his house, and I'm not his older brother. Now finish your dinner." Iruka said sternly.

The rest of the dinner went by quietly. Kakashi had taken his plate into the kitchen and had gone upstairs to inspect the puppies once more, leaving the brothers to finish their meal by themselves.

After carefully examining each puppy, Kakashi had decided that two of them looked like Brux, one looked like Shanks, one like Neko, and the last one, the runt, looked like Khaos.

This was Neko's third litter. He'd probably sell all but the runt, then get Neko fixed. Kiko was already fixed, she had been one of Arashi's original dogs. The rest were male, of which only the three he had taken in after that night weren't fixed.

He found taking them to the vet was a real hassle when he was under age so he never went unless the dogs needed care beyond which Tsunade could provide, which had only happened once.

Back in the dining room Iruka and Naruto had finished their food and were washing the dishes.

"Why do we have to wash his dishes?" Naruto whined.

"Because we're his guests, so quite complaining and start drying. Besides, you're going to bed once we're finished here." Iruka informed his brother sweetly.

"What! Why?" The little blonde yelled.

"For snooping around someone elses house for starters" Iruka said.

Naruto grumbled something under his breath and continued to dry.

After they'd cleaned, dryed, and put away everything used for dinner Iruka dragged Naruto upstairs.

Kakashi was just leaving the study when Iruka reached the top of the stairs with a very disgruntled little blonde in tow.

"Where will we be sleeping?" Iruka asked. "Naruto will be going to bed early."

The silver haired teen turned down the hall and beckoned them to follow him. He stopped and opened a door, then the one across the hall from it, and pointed into both of them.

Iruka looked into them before giving Naruto a little push into the one Kakashi had first opened.

Kakashi went back downstairs intending to wash the dishes. He was mildly surprised to find them done already. The table was cleared and the leftover food was put away. What teenager cleans up at somebody elses house?

He refilled the dog bowels with food and water before flopping down on the couch to watch Tv. He had never really found Tv all that entertaining, but every once in a while a documentary would catch his interest. Tonight he lucked out, there was one on lemmings.

After much work, and threats, Iruka had been able to get Naruto to stay in bed. Then he wandered downstairs where he was sure Kakashi had gone. The silver haired boy intrigued him, here he was under the assumption that he'd never spoken a word since that incident, and then he goes and speaks, granted not that much, but he still spoke.

Iruka wanted get to know the other boy better. It seemed to him that they were a lot alike yet completely different. They both had people they loved taken away from them but they delt with it in different ways. Mabey he'd be more introverted like Kakashi if he didn't have Naruto to take care of. Or Kakashi more like him if he had someone to take care of.

He found Kakashi watching Tv. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Kakashi motioned to the couch without taking his eyes off the suicidal little creatures on the screen.

"Is this all you do on Saturday nights?" The brunette asked.

This time Kakashi did look away from the sceen, it was a commercial break anyways. He shrugged but continued to stare at the other boy.

It probably wasn't the most polite question to ask and now he was starting to get a bit fidgety under gaze of the others dual colored eyes. "Uh, sorry that was kind of rude of me to ask." Iruka scratched at the bridge of his nose sheepishly.

Kakashi merely shrugged and flicked his earrings a bit.

Iruka sighed. "I mean, we're going to be working together for the next month. So I just wanted to get to know you better, mabey become friends."

Kakashi blinked. Why would Iruka want to be friends with him? Didn't the whole no talking thing drive people away? Though he hadn't really been sticking to it much lately. Must've been that blonde boy. He just threw him off, looking so much like Arashi, threw Jiraiya off too, didn't throw Tsunade off, but then there's not really all that much that does throw her off, except mabey that night.

It seemed to Iruka that Kakashi had spaced off. Though he was staring right at him, he had this sort of far off look. Should he snap his fingers in front of his face? Pinch him mabey? His mischievous inn self told him to lean forward and kiss him, that outta snap him out of it!

Instead he settled for snapping his fingers. Kakashi blinked and twitched a bit. The far off look was gone. "You know you tend to space off an awful lot." Iruka informed his silver haired host.

Kakashi rubbed his left eye. "Sorry." He mumbled. Then turned back to the Tv, the commercial break had ended.

Iruka sighed again. _This is going to be a fun month._ He thought sarcastically. _Mabey I should just say something completely off the wall and see how he reacts. If he reacts._ He smirked. _Now what to say._

He discreetly watched the other teen out of the corner of his eye. Kakashi sat watching the Tv, one hand holding the remote, the other resting on his thigh. Slouched into the couch, perfectly relaxed. _And hot! That's it!_

He turned so he was sitting facing Kakashi. "You know you're really hot." Iruka said smirking slightly.

Kakashi turned his head and reguarded the other boredly. "I'm perfectly aware of that, thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He said neutrally then turned back to the Tv.

Iruka was only tripped up for a moment. "So, are you into guys or are you just repaying the complement?" _Mabey this will be fun._ He smirked.

The silver haired boy tilted his head back without taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm into anything of the human variety." He said, still keeping his voice neutral. "That is, _if_ they can make it worth my while." He added. _Bigger men have tried and failed to trip me up Iruka._ He thought. Though he was loathed to admit it, part of him was having fun, nobody had ever continued with this tactic after he had calmy shot them down. The question was, what's Iruka really after? Mabey he should go on the offensive.

Iruka could think of many things to say to that but didn't get the chance.

Kakashi turned to Iruka. "You wanna go have sex?" He asked, perfectly serious.

A/N

Probably shouldn't have ended it there but I figured that since this is most likely my longest chapter yet, I could get away with it  
Just so you know Kei is Rin in this story. I started this before Kakashi Gaiden and I don't feel like going back and changing it. I'm not sure if anybody else does this, but when I'm bored I flick my earrings (Provided I'm wearing earrings.) So I made Kakashi do the same thing

Not Really all that much IruKaka like I said I'd write, sorry. They are flirting however. And I had to make Kakashi talk a little more than usual because there's only so much flirting one can do without talking.

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay, things came up.

* * *

Iruka didn't quite know what to say to that. He knew the other teen was just messing with him, but his mind went blank and he couldn't think of a good reply that would throw Kakashi off his game.

Kakashi watched as Iruka tried to process his suggestion. He expected the other boy to laugh him off or to maybe even punch him. Instead Iruka just sat there staring at him, maybe his brain was broken, or he was actually considering it.

As much as Kakashi would love to sleep with the other teen he didn't want a relationship, and Iruka didn't seem like the type to go for a one night stand. If he got into a relationship he'd have to socialize daily and if it got around that he was socializing more people would want to talk to him and know more about him and he definitely didn't want that.

He gave himself a mental shake and tossed the remote into Iruka's lap. "Goodnight." He said as he walked out of the room and up the stairs.

In his bedroom he stripped down to his boxers and crawled under his blankets. Why did he have to open his mouth? Why couldn't he just ignore the other teen like he did everybody else? It must be that blonde boy, Naruto. The one that looked so much like Arashi. He couldn't think straight with such an obvious reminder of his past staring at him with those big blue eyes.

He turned on his bedside lamp and looked around his room. Everything was organized and in it's place, just how he liked. He glanced over towards the far wall where his dresser was located, there was a stain on the carpet underneath it where Obito had spilled a glass of grape juice. The black haired boy's attempts to clean it up had only made it worse until it looked like a bucket of juice had been spilled instead of a cup. Naturally a fight had ensued when Kakashi discovered the stain, Arashi had broken them up and moved his dresser over the top of the stain to cover it then smiled at them and said, "There, good as new."

At the time Kakashi didn't think putting something over a stain qualified as 'good as new'. He still didn't, he just didn't have the heart to replace the carpet. As much as he didn't want to be reminded of the past he didn't ever want to forget it even though he wanted nothing more than to forget. Sometimes he gave himself headaches.

Kakashi reached under his mattress and pulled out an old photo. It was of all four of them, Obito, Kei, Arashi and himself. They all looked so happy, except for Kakashi who was glaring at Obito, the picture had been taken a day after the stain incident. Arashi was behind them with his hands on his and Obito's heads, Kei between the two of them. Happy and smiling and completely oblivious of what would happen to them in the near future.

He sighed and stuffed the picture back under his mattress. Leaving the lamp on he pulled the blankets over his head and tried to will himself to sleep, praying he didn't have any nightmares.

In the living room, Iruka was getting bored of flipping through channels, by the time he'd come up with a good come back it was far too late to chase after Kakashi and say it. He hated it when the really good come backs didn't come to him until after the fact.

It was getting rather late, he turned off the tv and stood. After stretching a bit he headed upstairs. Before going to his own room he quietly peaked in Naruto's room. The boy was sprawled out over the bed, the blankets kicked off to the ground. Iruka carefully tiptoed over to the bed and gently tucked his little brother back in.

After closing the door ever so quietly after him, Iruka went across the hall to his designated room. He pulled off his shirt and socks, deciding to leave his pants on, and slipped under the covers. He flicked off the bedside lamp and laid on his back staring at the darkened ceiling.

He felt bad for Kakashi, the guy was so alone. They'd both lost people close to them, but Kakashi didn't have somebody like Naruto to keep him company. He had those odd people, Jiraiya and Tsunade, but he got the feeling that visits from those two were few and far between, and probably not very comforting.

Iruka wanted so much just to hug the other boy and tell him everything would be alright but he didn't think that would go over very well. Instead he settled for trying coax more than a few words out of him at a time. Naruto seemed to get the most response out of Kakashi, maybe that had something to do with that Arashi Hatake guy. It has to be a little unsettling to meet what could possibly be the long lost son of his long dead adoptive father.

While he didn't want to hurt Kakashi by bringing up painful memories, but he wanted to know more about Arashi. Maybe even figure out if he really is Naruto's father. The resemblance had to be too close to be a coincidence, and if it was then that would just be weird. Even that Jiraiya guy had said they looked identical.

He rolled over and buried his face into the pillow. He should just stop thinking about it, about Kakashi to for that matter. At this rate he'd never get to sleep. Iruka turned and looked out the window, it was still snowing as hard as ever.

With a sigh he pushed himself off the mattress and stood up. Just a quick peek to see if he was up and then back to bed. Quietly, he crept out of his room and down the hall to Kakashi's bedroom. As he put his ear to the door to listen for any sounds he had the distinct feeling of a stalker. Hopefully Kakashi wouldn't be too upset if he was caught.

Hearing no sounds Iruka slowly turned the handle and pushed the door forward. He could tell a light was on so he stuck his head in, trying to come up with an excuse for bothering Kakashi so late. As it turned out he didn't need one, Kakashi was asleep, curled into a ball in the middle of the bed, covers pulled up to his chin.

Even asleep the silver haired teen looked bored, like sleeping was just another mundane task of life that was unavoidable.

Iruka stepped into the room and looked around. It was a standard bedroom with standard bedroom furniture, not much in the way of personal items. The old pug dog, Pakkun, was asleep on the floor near the end of the bed. A potted plant, that looked like it had seen better days, was on the window sill. A few books stacked neatly on the desk and some folded clothes on the chair. Other than that it was rather bare and depressing.

He walked quietly towards the bed. What was he going to do? He didn't know but couldn't stop himself from moving forward. When he made it to the bed he reached his hand out to touch Kakashi's hair. Before he could however the other teen jerked his head away and flung his arm out, nearly hitting Iruka in the chest.

Iruka very nearly had a heart attack before he realized Kakashi was still asleep, just dreaming. Now that kakashi wasn't so curled up Iruka could see the little twitches in his limbs that signified a dream. He watched as the other boy opened his mouth and with one rather violent jerk sat bolt up right in bed and screamed.

The only thing Iruka could think of was that Naruto would hear him and wake up. Quickly Iruka lunged for Kakashi and slammed a hand over the other teen's mouth, pinning him to the mattress.

It only took Kakashi a second to calm down and realize where he was. He threw Iruka off him and sat up. "Sorry, nightmare." He grunted.

"It's alright, I understand, I just didn't want you to wake up Naruto." Iruka said. He was blushing, Kakashi was really well built and only wearing boxers. He might be developing a small crush the other guy.

Kakashi picked at a loose thread on the blanket. He hadn't been caught having a nightmare in years, not since Jiraiya and Tsunade had stopped watching him like a hawk twenty-four seven, he was kind of embarrassed. A thought occurred to him. "Why are you in my room?" He asked.

"I um..." Iruka stuttered.

Kakashi grunted. "I was yelling in my sleep again, wasn't I?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah" Iruka agreed. He probably shouldn't let him believe that he'd been doing something he hadn't but he didn't want Kakashi to think he was some kind of pervert.

"Sorry." Kakashi muttered. "I can't really help it though."

Iruka nodded. Trying not to look him in the eyes, he focused on his chest only just then noticing the long jagged scar that ran from Kakashi's left shoulder to under the waist band of his boxers. He reached out and traced it half way down with his index finger. "Where'd you get that?" He asked.

Kakashi sucked a breath as the other boy touched him. He grabbed iruka's hand. "Nowhere." He grunted.

Iruka realized that Kakashi probably wouldn't want to talk about it. "I, uh, I should go back to bed." He made to leave but Kakashi pulled him back by the hand he was still holding and with his free hand grabbed the back of Iruka's neck and kissed him.

A/N

Can't think of anything to say right now except Review Please!


End file.
